How Ood, Poetry
by Destiny919
Summary: Series of poems in different styles about Doctor Who, done as a writing exercise.
1. Free Verse

The universe is wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey,

A big ball of twinkling, swirling stuff,

Full of monsters and angels, some big and slimey,

Others made of rock or light or fluff.

And through everything, through it all,

In a wonderful blue box that's bigger on the inside,

Comes a man, straight and tall,

Exploring the whole universe, far and wide.

He is the Doctor, that delightful man,

Protecting the world, and having a bit of fun,

Jumping into the fray without a plan,

And leaving it so different when he's done.

And yet for so long he's all alone,

In that wonderful box, people come and go.

Some keep in touch with his special phone,

And others are burned away forever by that amazing glow.

TARDIS – Time and Relative Dimensions in Space.

Rose Tyler – Loved, but trapped so far away.

Martha Jones – Helped the Doctor leave another dark place.

Donna Noble – Funny and true, but with him she could not stay.

They fought Daleks, Cybermen and Slitheen,

Met the Face of Boe, and dealt with Weeping Angels – don't blink!

Encountered good and evil and everything in between,

All the wonder was worth some pain, I think.

Rose was the bad wolf, eyes glowing gold,

And Nine saved her from the Time Vortex with a kiss.

(The Doctor is quite a good kisser, I've been told.)

It made him regenerate, him we'll surely miss.

Yet afterwards we met Ten, our favorite Time Lord,

He still traveled with his best friend Rose,

The two of them together were never bored.

And when they were parted, it was not because they chose.

Martha he met next, and she healed the Doctor's heart(s).

She was a doctor too, or very nearly,

And helped him through everything, especially the dangerous parts.

But she had to leave, because she loved him just a bit too dearly.

Donna and he had been on an adventure before,

When she went missing from her gorgeous wedding,

But then she went looking for him, looking for more,

And then off to adventure they were heading.

Even when he thought they were gone for good,

The Daleks rose, and threatened the universe again,

And the Doctor and his friends fought as hard as they could,

Winning and saving the world, and ending up with a second Ten.

Martha went back to her life,

Rose went back to the parallel dimension with the clone,

Donna had to forget the Doctor, after all the strife,

And once again the wonderful man was alone.

Eventually Ten's time came to an end,

After he'd wandered a long time by himself,

And we swore our hearts would never mend,

But then we met another version of that hilarious elf.

Hello, he's the Eleventh Doctor, and basically, run.

Homo reptilia, the Dream Lord, and walls with a crack,

If you need them taken care of, he's the one,

Especially when a thousand different aliens attack.

Geronimo! This Doctor never tarries,

Although he may be a bit silly, he's no fool,

Somewhere in time, it's the famous River Song he marries,

And he thinks fezzes and bow ties are cool.

He travels around the universe with Amy and Rory,

The levels of excitement and fun never drop,

Follow their adventures, and watch their story

Continue unfolding, and may it never ever stop.


	2. Villanelle

The last Time Lord, the running man – Doctor Who?

Saving planets, fighting aliens and monsters,

Traveling across space and time in his TARDIS – it's blue.

None of his many companions had the slightest clue

About the adventures they'd have, when they went off with

The last Time Lord, the running man – Doctor Who?

All companions leave him, one way or another, it's sad but true.

And afterwards, the Doctor is once again alone,

Traveling across space and time in his TARDIS – it's blue.

First there was Rose, and then over time a whole crew

Of the people who have traveled with him,

The last Time Lord, the running man – Doctor Who?

And not a single one of them knew

That they'd all have to part, leaving him bereft,

Traveling across space and time in his TARDIS – it's blue.

The last Time Lord, the running man – Doctor Who?

No one truly knows who he is,

Except for his dear friends, that select few,

Traveling across space and time in his TARDIS – it's blue.


End file.
